Mew Saiyuki
by Miyuki4service
Summary: same story line from saiyuki but the mew mews come and lend a helping hand and heal wounds from the past as the journey goes. will love and understanding prevail in healing both the Sanzo party and the mew mews scars from the past. Btw the names have been changed but its still them with a few minor changes. For the record i do not own either saiyuki or tokyo mew mew.


Chapter 1

It seemed like a nice sunny day in the woods and everything seems peaceful, all except one particular young girl walking around.

"AAAAA" she screamed in frustration, "Damn that basterd, sending a young cute girl like me by herself to find some monk to assist him and on top of that find the others, look for the Aqua Crystals and Fight Quimeras. What a slave driver!" she complained. "Just wait until I get my hands on you big brother. "Damn it!" she cursed evilly.

"Kairi angry, Kairi angry "said her flying furry pink and red companion.

Kairi turned to her side and grabbed it with both hands. This little Fuzz balls name is Mini Mew, he is a round, furry, pink with red wings robot with pink cat ears and large pink eyes along with a thin pink tail with a red furry end. "It's ok Mini Mew, it's not your fault that we have an ass for a leader and older brother" she said with a sigh "I find it hard to believe that he's the one who created you in the first place, but I'm glad he did though" she said with a smile.

They continued walking until she stopped dead in her tracks when she realized something. "Um Mini Mew, do you know where we're going" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"Mini Mew don't know Kairi lost" Mini Mew replied with a sweat drop forming on its face.

She looked at her partner for a few seconds, she was dead silent. "Huh?" she replied with a confuse look on her face, her eyes turned into dots.

"Mini Mew follows Kairi" Mini Mew said cheerfully.

" **Are you kidding me!?"** She asked with flames in her eyes.

Mini Mew was flying frantically around "Kairi mad again, Kairi mad" Mini Mew cried anxiously.

"That jackass didn't tell me exactly where to go, I figured he must have given Mini Mew the directions or at least a clue as to where this priest is" she though with her eyes closed and a fist raised in front her. "If that idiot shows himself in front of me he's going to wish a demon killed him the moment I see him, AAAA" she said out loud.

Meanwhile….

In the same forest as Kairi, a young boy with brown hair with a golden piece and a man who seems to be in his early 20s wearing a priest outfit with short golden hair were walking along a trail until the boy stopped and sat down fast in the middle of the trail.

"Man I'm hungry" complain the young boy "Come on Sanzo, how long until we get there man, I'm sick of walking and I'm getting tired of waiting for lunch" he complained "hey I'm talking to you".

His companion however was starting to get annoyed by the boys whining. "And I'm sick of it!" the man yelled while turning around and hits the boy with a paper fan. He started kicking him in the head "we'll never get there if you keep taking breaks every 5 minutes" he said while the boy was in pain.

"Gya, why the hell are you being such a hard ass, I'm hungry" the boy asked frustrated. "you're a priest how about a little compassion"

His companion scratched his head while saying it. "Look, you and I both know that it is impossible for you to starve to death".

The boy was sitting cross-legged on the floor with a carefree face "yeah well you don't know that for a fact".

"Yes I do" the priest replied.

"Well instead of turning this into a death march, you could have just had Hakkai pick us up with the jeep" the boy said.

The priest just started kicking in the head again while holding a paper fan "Just shut up and get up" he said and walked away while the boy was still sitting on the ground rubbing his head.

"And why is your sudden burning desire to hook up with Hakkai and Goyjo anyway" the boy asked.

The priest stopped suddenly and went wide-eyed "Yeah I thought that would get you" he said with a smirk. The man just stayed silent for a second "There's something I need to confirm" he later replied.

"Huh, what do you mean? What do u need to confirm?" he asked.

The priest just stood there "Yesterday I was summoned into the temple of the setting sun in Shang-un" he explains.

The man named Genjo Sanzo explain to the boy named Son Goku, that the higher ups, they name as the three floating heads behind their back, have told Sanzo that a strange phenomenon has occur with the demons in Shangri-la. The demons have been attacking humans for some time now and taking off their limiters. Sanzo then asked them if they know who or what could stop such a disturbance. They are answer was them asking Sanzo if he ever heard of a demon called Gyumaoh. Sanzo said yes he was the ox-demon king, who didn't want to coexist with the humans and ate them to his hearts consent, was later sealed away by a war prince named Nataku about 500 years ago. The Sanbutsushin tell Sanzo there is someone who is trying to resurrect the demon king. By using magic and science from another time which is very taboo in their world.

"That sounds bad, really bad" Goku said wide eyed.

Sanzo looked at Goku and said "No one can predict what would happen Goku". He thought of what the three heads said about the magic and science are as bad as the union of a human and a demon, they explain that the negative aura by this could affective the delicate balance of this world. Sanzo said that because of this it has affect the way the demons are behaving and they say yes. The 3 then tell Sanzo that they had to make a hard choice of telling him to get Goku, Goyjo and Hakkai to accompany him to the west to stop the resurrection because they all share a past. To find out who's doing this and why as well, so that Shangri-La can be at peace again.

Goku was puzzling for a few seconds about this info "So we go to this India place, where ever that is, find out who's messing with magic, make sure this Gyumaoh stays dead, you look good for the 3 heads and the demons go back to being our buddies, right" he said with a thumbs up and a goofy look on his face. "let's do it".

Sanzo sigh while putting a hand on his head "It's not as easy as all that".

"You worry too much; it'll be a piece of cake Sanzo relax" replied Goku with a smile while sitting on top of a heavy back-pack. Sanzo Put his hand on his hips "you don't get it" he said.

"Sounds like a done deal to me" replied Goku. "What do you need Hakkai and Goyjo for?" Goku asked.

"Because monkey boy we..." Sanzo was trying to explain to Goku, when they heard a noise nearby and they got on guard. Two demons suddenly jumped in the air to attack them. "Oh shit!" yelled Goku and his hand glowed to summon his weapon, a Staff. He halted one of the demon's sword and send him flying, while Sanzo was dodging the other.

Meanwhile Kairi was still pissed that her big brother forgot to give directions to some Temple, "Damn it, where the hell am I" she said out load. Then she heard some noises near a cliff on her left; she stopped and started to walk towards it. "That sounds like someone's in trouble" she said. "Well it can't be the enemy or else mini mew sensors would be going crazy right now". She stopped right on top of a ledge and looked down. She saw a blond man being attacked by a demon. "Oh man, just my luck now I got to save some idiot from getting killed, on top of getting lost; well on the plus side if I save him he might know where this temple is to find this priest" She said with a face palm. She took a closer look at him and she notice he was wearing Priest robes. "Wait a sec, could that be him?" She asked while crossing her arms with her eyes looking up thinking.

"Watch your back!" Sanzo said while going quickly behind him and hitting him in the back of the head sending him flying towards some trees.

"Damn, looks like he doesn't need saving" she thought with amazement.

The demon looked like he was going to get up but froze when he saw Sanzo's gun. "Freeze!" he said.

"What the hell, what kind of priest has a gun, aren't they all holy and peaceful people" She said wide eyed.

"Ha, do you honestly believe that little pistol will have any effect on a demon such as me" the demon said with a smirk.

"Actually, no I don't but this isn't just some puny little pistol" Said Sanzo with a calm demeanor. "It's a banishing gun, ever heard of it" he explains, the demon looked scared now.

"Wow, looks like this demon is toast, sucks to be him" she thought while crouching on the ledge.

"Thought so" said Sanzo. The demon pleaded him no, but Sanzo shot him anyway.

"Geez, at least go out with some pride dude, that was pathetic" Kairi commented.

The demon just turned into dust. "You know they never listen" said Sanzo. "Why don't they just listen to me?"

"Oh great, another guy with huge ego just what I need, one is bad enough" she said with a sigh. She later saw a young boy got his back on the priest with a staff in hand. "Maybe I should wait until this is over before I go there to introduce myself" she decided.

Suddenly they were surrounded by demons. "Um, Sanzo" the boy said.

"Or maybe I should lend them a hand after all".

"So all these guys are friends of Gyumaoh?" asked Goku.

"Looks like they took off they're power limiters and then switch to the other side" replied Sanzo.

"Man this looks bad, and like he said these guys are also being effect" she thought with worry.

"Theres too many of them" Though Sanzo.

"This journeys not starting out too good" said Goku.

"Shit!" Kairi thought. She was about to step in when suddenly a staff-like weapon with a sickle and chain came out of nowhere and slashed a couple of demons. "What in the world?" Kairi was surprised.

"So things are bad all over" said a male voice. Sanzo, Goku and, unknown to them, Kairi looked to side and saw two males on top of a small hill overlooking Sanzo and Goku. One was tan and lean with red hair and red eyes wearing a navy blue headband with a sleeveless blue jean jacket tucked in with a white tank top with brown baggy pants and brown boots, holding the weapon and the other man was lean as well, with green eyes with a monocle and short brown hair with a green band wrapped around his forehead with one of his eyes being covered with a side bang, wearing a Chinese style long-sleeved shirt tucked in as well, with black arm bands tucking the sleeves with a white sash along with light brown pants and boots. What was strange about the brown haired man was there was a tiny silver dragon on his shoulder. "Holy Shit, these guys are freaking hot and is that a tiny dragon" she exclaimed with amazement.

"You know it looks to me like Shangri-La is going to hell in a handbasket, but I'm betting you guys have an idea how to get it back" said the crimson haired one while looking down. The two in the bottom where looking up at them.

"Its Gojyo and look Hakkai!" said Goku excitedly.

The brown haired was waving and smiling at them. "Long time no see Goku" he said. He and his friend jumped off the hill. "Nice to see you both, even you, you stupid monkey" the red head said with a chuckle. Goku was angry about that comment. "Listen water wimp, why don't you watch your mouth. The guy got annoyed and had his fist in front of chest lowering himself a bit to goku's level. "Hey you want to start something?" he said. They started arguing between the two.

"Hahaha,, man these two they sure remind me how it was before, especially that guy name Goku, he sorts of reminds me of…" she was thinking happily until she remembers the others, had a small sad smile on her face. She lowered her face a bit in her crouch position. "Guys, I hope you are all ok, when I find you" she though in both sadly and impatiently.

The green eyed man had a palm up and chuckling nervously while Sanzo face palmed. "Oh boy" said the green eyed man. "How did you find us?" asked Sanzo from behind.

"The demonic aura is strong, I followed its scent here" the man explains. He turned around to look at Sanzo. "Unfortunately, Goyjo and I have witness scenes like what you just experience" he said.

"Gojyo, Goku and I seem to be the only demons who seem in control" Hakkai explained.

"Huh, so they are demons, I did sense something odd about them" Kairi thought. Then a demon came from behind Hakkai and Goyjo. "Die all of you die" the demon yelled. "I swear these kind of demons give stupidity a whole new meaning, who the hell yells when they are going to do a sneak attack on someone" she said while face palming.

Gojyo smirk and defeated the demon with just one hand "Wow, hes really strong" she thought.

"Kind of sad, got all the attitude in the world, but not a goddam clue how to use it" he said with a smile on his face.

"Gee, cocky much" Kairi thought with a sly smile.

Two demons went to attack Hakkai next from behind "Hakuryuu, give me second will you" he told his small dragon. The dragon made a squeak and flew up a bit "so that's his name, how cute" she thought happily.

He suddenly did a back flip, "Whoa, that's I bit impressive, let's see what else he can do" she thought excitedly. While in midair, he took his hands in way that it seems he was summoning and it started to glow in the center. He later landed behind them a good distance and send the orb flying at them, destroying the two demons. "Man that was great, but what the heck was that?" asked Goku from behind Hakkai.

Hakkai just started scratching behind his head and chuckled nervously. "Actually that was the first time I've used it, I wasn't sure I could pull it off" Goku was gave a "are you serious" look. "Ok I copied it off some moves from someone else".

"So you basically stole it from someone" Said Goku.

"Impressive, reckless and kind of idiotic, but impressive nonetheless" she thought with her head dropping a bit. The demons notice both Hakkai and Goku's limiters. They asked them if they are demons. "And if we are" said Gojyo. They asked why they are siding with the humans and not them. "Good question" replied Goku with a playful tone. All three then jumped and attacked the last two demons.

"Wow this might not be such a bad assignment after all" she thought excitedly. She looked to see Sanzo just standing there looking at the three demons. "What's up with him?" she thought curiously. Sanzo was thinking about what the Three heads where telling about why he must join these three and the reason is, because they all share a painful past. Along with them having humanity with they have not lost their sanity. "We're against you because were not like you" explained Goku while fighting.

"Not technically" said Hakkai.

"Like you can talk "said Gojyo.

All three kept on fighting the enemy. Sanzo remembers explaining the higher ups that he cannot deny their strength, yet he can't forget that they are still demons that could possible turn on him. They explain that they know of his concern but he must still have them on this journey, saying that it was the merciful goddess herself who gave the order. Sanzo says that the only person he can trust in this world is his master, who was killed many years ago by demons. They tell him to meet up with them and see for himself if they are still sane.

"What's done" said Goku

"Is done" Finished Gojyo. They both high fived.

"They seem to be an ok group" she said. One of the demons seems to be alive and got a hold of one of Goku's legs and calling them traitors. They all look down and he asked why they would take the human side. "You should be with your own kind, Long live the kingdom of Gyumaoh" he yelled like he was possessed. Goku then took his staff and finished him off.

"Huh, what a load of crap, taking sides with the humans" said Goyjo.

"Huh, from when I was born to the day I die, the only side I'm on is mine!" Exclaimed Goku.

Sanzo seems to understand what those 3 where talking about. He then looks at them. "Goku, Goyjo, Hakkai, we go there" Sanzo points towards the west. They started to walk away.

"Ok, well that's my cue to go down to talk to them" she thought while stretching.

Suddenly she heard a crumbling sound beneath her "Huh, please tell me that's my stomach and not what I think that is" she thought nervously. But it was the ledge she's been standing on that suddenly gave way and she started falling. "Oh Shit!" she yelled when she found her footing downhill and started running downhill at top speed. The group suddenly stopped in their tracks and looked confused. "What the hell was that?" asked Goku.

"Sounded like someone's scream, if I'm not mistaken sounds like a girl" Said Hakkai while putting his finger under his chin like he was trying to figure it out.

"Watch out, Get out of the way!" the voice yelled as it was getting closer. All four looked behind them to see a red blur going straight at them at top speed. "What the Hell" they all yelled.

Some were able to dodge it and it stopped luckily. The good news is Kairi was able to break her fall; the bad news is that it was Sanzo she happened to land on. "Ugh, what the hell" Sanzo grunted.

"Ow! That's so not how I wanted them to meet me, Well at least I landed on something sort of soft" The voice said in pain. There was a lot a dust, so when the dust cleared they could see that it was a girl that landed on top of Sanzo.

"Wow a girl, man u lucky basterd if I have known, I would have gladly gotten in the way" Goyjo said with a pout.

"Are you ok, miss?" asked Hakkai with concern.

The girl was holding her head due to the collision. "I will be, once my head stops spinning, but thanks for asking" she said while laughing nervously.

"Do you mind getting the hell off of me, u idiot your heavy" said a very angry Sanzo, not liking how everyone just ignored him. She seemed annoyed by his tone, but she realized she be ticked too, if some random stranger fell on top of her at top speed. "Oh yeah sorry, again I'm soo sorry, I didn't realize that the ledge I was on top was…" she was saying when she finally looked at him straight into his eyes, while she was getting up and helping him get up. They both looked at each other liked it seemed for a while and the hand she had on Sanzo to help him up; they both felt sort of a spark. When Sanzo was finally on his feet, they both let go quickly. "What was that?" they both thought. She was looking at palm for a while. "Hey stupid, mind telling me who the hell you are?" He asked rudely. She was getting a little annoyed now.

"Hey you cranky monk, that's no way to talk to a lady" Goyjo said angrily coming to her defense.

"You sure you're ok miss?" asked Goku with concern looking all over.

Then suddenly all 4 looked at her closely. She was a bit tall, taller than Goku but was at least at chin level with the rest and had peach color skin. She was skinny with cherry red shoulder length hair that was held in pigtails with red ribbons and had big brown eyes. Wearing a light pink shirt with a bit of frill around the collar, a light blue jacket with black shorts, thigh high black socks and light brown mid-calf combat boots. She had a small black backpack as well. "Yeah don't worry about me, I may not look like much now, but I'm really strong so this is nothing" she said cheerfully while putting one arm on top of the other arm while making a fist.

"Well that's a relief, it be such a shame if anything serious has happened to you" Said Goyjo trying to be smooth with her while putting an arm around her.

"Umm, yeah thanks for your concern" she said wearily, trying to get him off her nicely "Seriously, I can tell this guy is player by the way he's acting" she thought.

"So what's your name, my pretty" he asked really closely.

"Umm".

"Ok that's enough dude, you're making her feel uneasy" Hakkai said while wearing a smile.

"Yeah you pervy water sprite, man you hit on anything with skirt" said Goku while crossing his arms.

Goyjo let her go and went straight towards Goku. "What was that, you damn monkey!".

They started arguing, Sanzo, Hakkai and Kairi sweatdroped. "So miss" said Hakkai, looking at her.

"Yes" she replied looking back at him.

"If you don't mind, would you kindly give us your name?" he asked very kindly with a smile.

She blushed a bit "Wow, he's really handsome and really nice too. Very rare to find guys like him these days" she thought.

"Well you better start talking or are you too stupid to answer a simple question" said an impatient Sanzo. "Why you" she was about to tell him off when Goyjo intervened, it seemed him and Goku stop fighting to find out about her as well. "Lay off will you, stop being such an ass" he said.

"Yeah Sanzo, she seems pretty nice, plus she's really cute" said Goku coming to her defense as well. "Now, now" Hakkai was trying to mediate the situation.

"It's ok you guys, I'm use to dealing with assholes, all my life and compare to them, he's a sweetheart" She said.

They stopped arguing and turn their attention towards her. Sanzo looked like he was going to tell her off, because of her comment but Goku beat him to the punch. "That's good to know" he said with a bright smile and his arms behind his head. Kairi suddenly saw a quick image of a young girl. She was shocked at first, but then she had on a small sad smile, because she remembered who Goku reminded her of.

"Are you ok sweetie?" asked Goyjo.

She looked at him she saw that he looked a bit worried "Yeah, I'm ok" she quickly put a smile on her face "It's just that, you remind me of someone that's very dear to me, that's all" she said while looking at Goku.

He smiled brightly at her"That's good to know, Hey water sprite do you think she's also a Half-Breed like you, her hair is red too" he asked Goyjo.

"You stupid monkey, her eyes are brown, god you're so stupid" he replied while sighing. That started another comical fight between them.

"Half-breed?" she pondered aloud. That stopped the fight. She suddenly walked toward Goyjo, stopped and took a closer look at him. All of them were getting nervous, especially Hakkai and Goyjo. "Huh, so he's a half demon. I wonder what happened to his left cheek, though?" she though. There were three scratch mark on his cheek. "Cool, it's been a while since I seen a half demon" she said happily with a wink. All of them were surprise by her reaction but were also relief.

"So it doesn't bother you at all" Hakkai asked her.

She gave him a confused face. "Huh, why should the fact that he's a bit different than others bother me. I really don't care about stuff like that, to me all that matters who you are as a person deep down" she said in a matter a fact. Both Goyjo and Hakkai were happy to hear that. "Besides, I know how it feels like to be treated like a social outcast" she replied darkly while looking down for a sec.

They all looked surprised. "Hey, what do you mean" Goyjo was about to ask.

"Oh, and in case you're wondering the same applies to full-fledged demons as well, got no problem with them either, in fact I use to be friends with a few of them before everything went to hell" she said with a wink. They were really surprise that she knew that Hakkai and Goku were demon.

"How did you known that they are demons?" asked Sanzo with distrust.

"Um, besides the fact, the obvious limiters they are wearing, let's just say I can sense these kind of things" she replied a bit coolly at him. He was getting ticked.

"So miss, what brings you here?" asked Goku honestly liking her company already.

"Well actually.." she started to explain when her pocket started to wiggle around.

"Huh, what that" Goku pointed towards it.

"Oh crap, I forgot about Mini Mew" she said while going into her pocket.

"Mini what?" they all thought that.

"Sorry about that little guy" she apologized, while pulling out what seemed like a small pink puffy kitty type charm.

"What's that?" asked Goku.

"Oh that's right, everyone this little guy is Mini Mew, say hi Mini Mew" she explained happily while stretching both arms towards them. Suddenly there was a Poof and smoke, it grew a bit bigger enough too cupped with both hands. "Hello, Im Mini Mew" it said with a cheerful replied flying towards them.

"Awesome, this is so cool" said Goku excitedly. He took Mini Mew in his hands.

"Demon" said Mini Mew.

"Huh?" he looked a bit confused.

"Oh Mini Mew is like a tiny computer that senses things like demon and other abnormal energies" she explained. "Which reminds me I didn't give you my name have I? Sorry about that. My name is Kairi Shirugane. Nice to meet all of you and you all have meet my partner Mini Mew" she said.

"Kairi that's a lovely name, mines Sha Goyjo" he said while holding her hand.

"That's enough from you" Sanzo said while whacking him with a paper fan.

"Ow! You stupid monk" said Gojyo while rubbing his head.

"Don't mind them, by the way my name is Cho Hakkai" he said while smiling at her "And this little guy on my shoulder is Hakuryuu" he pointed towards the small dragon on his shoulder.

"Hi there little guy" she waved at him. "Gya" he replied happily.

"My name is Son Goku and the Cranky Priest over there" he pointed at Sanzo "Is Genjo Sanzo".

"Who told you to give information to some weird girl we just meet" Sanzo said angrily.

"She has the right to know, you jerk" said Gojyo.

"Wait, is your name really Sanzo?" she asked suddenly.

"Yeah, why?" he asked coldly.

"Thank god, I finally found you, I thought for sure I was never going to find you, let me tell you getting lost was not my idea of fun, it wouldn't have happened in the first place if a certain big brother gave better directions" she said while babbling.

"Why the hell where you looking for me?" he asked suspiciously.

"Huh? Don't tell me those three higher up guys didn't tell you?!" she said angrily with her arms crossed. "Wait a sec" he said. Sanzo suddenly remembered something before he left the temple the other day.

 _~Flashback~_

"Sanzo, before we forget there might also be more people on this journey"

"My lords what do you mean?" he asked.

"You will see for yourself when you meet one of them and please keep an open mind about them" said one of the female heads.

"Keep an open mind, what does that mean?" he thought.

 _~End of Flashback~_

"Yeah, I remember something about that" He looked at her "What do they mean keep an open mind, she seems like a normal girl and I don't sense any demonic aura from her" he thought.

"Well that's good to hear, now let me explain what I am and please bear with me and hold the questions after I explain why I must accompany you guys" she said.

"Um, sure we don't mind" Goku said excitedly.

"I don't care for the reason knowing that your coming along is good enough for me" Goyjo winked at her.

"Nice to known" she said wearily. She was getting a bit nervous, so she moved her hand towards her neck only to discover that there was nothing there. She went pale for a second and started searching around. Goku got worried "Is everything ok Kairi? Is there something I can help with?"

"Where is it? It must have fallen when I fell" she was getting frantic searching.

"If you tell us what you're looking for we could lend some assistance" offered Hakkai.

"Kairi feeling sad" Mini Mew flew towards her worrying. "I'm sorry you guys, it's just that I was wearing a red ribbon with a yellow bell and now I can't find it" She was getting really upset about it.

"Hey don't worry will help you find it ok" said Goyjo giving her thumbs up.

"For once he's right, Don't worry Kairi will find it" said Goku trying to comfort his new friend.

"Hey you, is this what your looking for?"

Kairi looked to see that Sanzo was holding it between his fingers "Thank you so much! You don't know how important this means to me, meow!" She said while hugging Sanzo tightly. Sanzo was caught off guard and was blushing slightly.

"That sound of bells it's stopped" Sanzo thought. For some time now Sanzo has been hearing tiny sounds of a bell.

Kairi quickly let go of Sanzo and happily started putting on the ribbon "It's the only clue I have to my past".

"Your past?" Sanzo asked. Now that she had it on, Sanzo felt a bit shock and in an instant felt like he's seen her before. "What the hell, how do I know this girl?" he asked within his thoughts.

"Well, now that I got this back" Kairi looked at the three demons and they looked at her like she grew a another eye ball "What's up with you guys?" she asked.

"Oh nothing" they all said hastily.

She hugged Sanzo and she's still standing, they were all amazed. She just shrugged. "Well, now it's time I explain why I'm here, see the thing is".

"Well it's about freaking time" Said a certain impatient priest who was blushing a bit still.

"Why I aught" she thought angrily "As I was saying, I'm a-" she was beginning to explain. When she gasp a bit and felt a strange but familiar energy. She looked towards the direction she felt it could be. "Kairi, Chimera near" yelled Mini mew flying frantically.

"Huh? Chimera?" asked Goyjo.

"Kairi, is everything ok?" asked Goku with concern.

Kairi didn't reply, she was too busy concentrating. "Kairi, are you ok?" Hakkai reached for her shoulder to get her attention.

"Mini Mew, quick where?" she asked in a very serious but worried tone. "This way" said Mini Mew.

"All right. Sorry you guys but I have to do my thing and take care of this before it's too late, I'll explain later" she told them while running towards the direction the little thing was going.

"Hey wait!" cried out Hakkai.

Goku looked worried for his new friend "I'm going to go after her, she might need some help" her started running too.

"Best idea you had so far" Said Gojyo, he too started running.

"Where the hell are you two going?!" yelled Sanzo. They ignored him and kept running.

"Well there's no point in just standing around here, let's go Hakuryuu" said a smiling Hakkai. Hakuryuu flew off his shoulder and both he and Hakkai started running as well.

"Damn it, I can tell this girl is going to more trouble than the trip itself" said a very exasperating Sanzo, while running as well. The group soon lost sight of Kairi.

"Damn it, where did she go?!" yelled Gojyo.

"ROOOAR!"

They all stop to hear a strange sound coming a few feet away. "I think I may have an idea, where she may have ran off to?" said Hakkai.

"I hope she's ok, that doesn't sound like a demon or animal I've ever heard of" Said Goyjo.

"Let's hurry, she might be hurt "said a worried Goku.

"It's her own damn fault, if she is" replied Sanzo.

Both Goku and Goyjo looked back at Sanzo to give him a dirty look. They soon stopped at a clearing where they could some sort of monster. "What the hell is that?!" Asked Goku.

"Whatever it is, I can tell you it's not a demon, that I can guarantee you" said a very shocked Hakkai.

Then suddenly they spotted Kairi getting close to it. "There she is! That is she doing?!" pointed Goku. They later saw that a small child was injured near the monster. "Hang on kid! I'm coming!" She yelled.

"Hey! Get away from that thing, you idiot!" yelled Sanzo. She just kept running towards it. The monster was about to slash her with its claw, when she amazingly was able to dodged it with quick speed.

"Man, she's fast" said an amazed Goyjo. She flipped towards the kid, which she could see it was a small boy, picked him up and leap out of the way towards Sanzo and the others. "Here, look after him while I take care of mister droopy eyes over there" she told them. She handed the boy to Hakkai and went straight towards the monster again. "Hey wait, let us help, you can't possibly stopped whatever the hell that is" Said Goku. He was about to jump in to help her.

"No offense, Goku but you'll only get in the way, besides" she said while looking back and gave them a wink "It's my job, it's seems like I have to show you guys what I was trying to tell you".

They all looked confused. She suddenly halted near the thing "Mini Mew, hand me my Pendant" she raise one hand. "Pendant?" they all asked in a confuse tone. They all looked at Mini Mew who flew towards Kairi. It opened it's mouth and there was some light coming out and a small gold oval shape pendant came out falling towards Kairi. "Thanks" she grabbed it "Ok mister tall, dark and scary; let's get you back to normal".

"Normal?" they said together.

She kissed the pendant and yelled out "Mew Power Pendant, Metamorphosis!" Then a strong bright pink light was around her. They all just stood there in amaze. When the light went away, there stood a totally different Kairi. Her hair is let down and is slightly curlier, both her hair and eyes turned a bubblegum pink color. She was wearing a short light pink strapless dress with matching arm garters and a leg garter on her right thigh, along with a choker around her neck, which is dangling the Pendant, with dark pink lacing on top of the dress and on top and bottom on the rest. She wore dark pink gloves that reaches to her wrist with a strange heart-shaped jewel on one of them. She was wearing a dark pink with black lace boots that reaches up to her knees. What's more, she grew black cat ears and a tail that has a dark pink ribbon tied around with a bell. Needless to say, they were too stun for words. "Well, it's seems like the cats out of bag, no pun intended" She said. Still no reply from them. "Shit they must think I'm a total freak, not again" she thought while remembering how it was in the past with other people's reaction.

"That. Is. Awesome!" yelled a very excited Goku.

"Wow! When you meant you were different, you weren't kidding, you look cuter by the way" Chuckled Gojyo.

"Well it's not every day we see something extraordinary" said an amused Hakkai. Sanzo just stayed silent and looked at her. His chest started to ache. "What the hell is wrong with me, why does it feel like I know this girl from long ago". Kairi was surprised by their reaction, relived but surprised. She had a small smile on her face. "Well now that's settled, I have to find a way to weaken it and return it to its normal state" she thought. She was so deep into her thoughts, that she didn't see the monster going towards her at top speed.

"Look out Kairi!" yelled Hakkai. Too late, the monster hit Kairi, and was about to hit the ground when she was able to land on all fours like a cat. "Damn, that's not fair then again it was my own fault for getting distracted" she thought feeling a slight pain on her shoulder "Well that's going to leave a mark" she said grimly.

"Hey freak, get away from her!" yelled Goku. His staff was in his hand and hits the monsters head.

"Hey are you ok?" she looked behind her to see both Hakkai and Goyjo.

"Man that thing really hit you" said a concern Goyjo. He gave her a hand and help her up.

"Don't worry, I'm used to it" she said with a nervous laugh. She looked at Goku about to really kill it for sure. "Stop Goku! Don't kill it!"

Goku stopped his attack then backflip towards the group "Why did you tell me to stop?" asked Goku.

"Because that monster is really just a normal animal that was transformed by a parasite" she explain "Only I can turn it back to normal and thanks to you I can, it's weak enough".

"Parasite?" asked a very confuse Hakkai.

"That huge thing is just animal, you say?" asked Goyjo not being so sure of it.

"Don't worry, I'll show you. Strawberry Bell!" she called out. Suddenly the ribbon started to glow and out came a big Heart-Shaped jewel with a bell.

"Now this is getting interesting" said an excited Goku.

She put her weapon in front of the small jewel on her wrist then suddenly a pink light surrounded it her. They later swirled around her. "Ribbon… Strawberry Yell!" she yelled out. Then the light went toward the monster. The group shielded their eyes. When it went away, all that was left was a cute small brown dog and what seem like a flying jellyfish. "Mini Mew catch it!" she told her small company. Mini Mew caught it and ate it. "Capture Complete" it said happily. "Good Job little guy!" she said excitedly.

Sanzo just kept looking at her "So this what they meant to keep an open mind" he thought.

"Wow! That was incredible! So what are you? Are those real? Do you have other abilities?" Goku started questioning her happily.

"Knock it off, you pest!" said Sanzo while hitting him with fan.

"Ow! What's your problem?!" he whined while rubbing his head.

"Shintaro, where are you?!" yelled what they could hear was woman's voice.

"Damn, let's get out of here first and I'll explain everything. It'll be hard to explain about why there's a pink cat girl" She said quickly and they all nodded.

A few Moments later

"So let see if we got this straight, you're a what now?" asked Sanzo.

"Ugh! I'm a Mew Mew, it's sorta of something we kind of named ourselves instead of saying mutation freaks" she explained again.

"So what exactly is a Mew Mew?" asked Hakkai.

"Umm, let's see if can explain this right. A Mew Mew is what we call ourselves because our DNA is different from most humans. We were born with it but our big brother, who is actually our leader in all of this, kind of boosted the mutation process by infusing it with DNA from Animals, you following me so far?" she said asked. The group nodded slowly though Goku looked a bit lost "Ok, that's good. Now that thing you saw me fighting earlier is what we call a Chimera. A Chimera is an animal whose body is fused with that Jelly thing you just saw which is called a Parasite. My job, with the help of other Mew Mews, is to Purify the Chimeras and return it back to normal" Kairi waited for a respond from them.

"That is so Cool!" said Goku.

"So what your saying is that your some kind of animal hybrid?" Sanzo asked in disbelief.

"I can see how you would see it that way" she said wearily.

"So you say there are others like you?" asked Hakkai wanting to stay on track.

"Yeah, we are five in total and you can tell which is a Mew Mew by what we call a Mew Mark" she explained.

"Mew Mark?" asked Goyjo.

"Yeah, we each have a special mark in different parts of our bodies and mines right here, to show you what I mean" Kairi turned around and pointed to the inside of right thigh and mind you she was blushing a bit. They all took a closer look and saw the mark; it was like a heart shape tattoo.

"Interesting" said a sneaky Goyjo.

"That's enough for you" said Hakkai while pulling his friends ear.

"Man Hakkai, your no fun" he pouted.

"Cool!" said Goku.

"Oh by the way, my DNA is infused with the Arimote Cat, which would explain the ears and tail" she said while chuckling nervously.

"Yeah it does, but why would you do this to yourself along with others?" asked Sanzo.

"Hey! It's not like we did this with our free will, you know, it just happened there's nothing that can change that" she snapped at him.

They all were shock to hear this "What do you mean by that, you mean this was forced on you?" asked Hakkai feeling sorry for her.

"Crap" she thought. "Look that's not important ok. We have to go to India right. I need to find my friends, so we could help you with this problem. Beside there's a probability that someone could be helping the person who's trying to do the resurrection" she said while darting her eyes away from them.

They decided to leave that conversation for another time "Fine then" said Sanzo in defeat.

They suddenly heard a grumbling noise coming from Goku's stomach "Man, with all the excitement I'm getting really hungry" he whined.

They all sigh while Kairi just laughed "Wait a second Goku, I might have something in my pack" she kneeled on the ground while putting her pack down as well. She opened it and started looking inside.

"Really?! Thanks your awesome!" Goku said excitedly.

"You sure about that? No offense but your pack seems small" pointed out Goyjo.

"Don't let the size fool you, my big Brothers sorta like to mess around with certain laws of science, so my pack is really big in the inside" she explained. She proved it by sticking her entire arm inside, which surprised them "Ah, here we go" Kairi happily pulled out a big bag of chips and gave them to Goku.

"Gee thanks you rock!" he said happily.

"Well let's stop screwing around and let's go" said an impatient Sanzo.

"Right let's go!" she said with determination "We'll soon be together again just like old times" she though happily.


End file.
